


Lap Dog

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Collar, Facial, Fingering, Fisting, Frotting, Fryeway, Gags, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Modern AU, Slapping, Spanking, Sub!Edward, Teasing, blood mention, blowjob, dom!Jacob, harness and leash, not really that slow slow burn, pinning, praising, rimjob, rough, sadist/masochist, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: During a stormy night Jacob Frye agrees to let Edward Kenway stay the night, only after a few favors.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 12





	Lap Dog

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my boy edward lol.

“Let me in! C’mon, open the door!” Edward Kenway shouted, pounding on the door outside of the Fryes’ apartment. A surprise thunderstorm had caught him off guard on his way home and was currently drenching the poor man like a drowned gutter rat. “Jaysus, please open the damn door!”  
Edward heard a click as Jacob Frye unlocked his door. “Edward—"  
Kenway shoved past him, kicking his shoes off while Jacob closed the rain outside. “Thank god you were home, mate. I hate to ask, but can I stay here for the night?”  
Jacob blinked in confusion. “Uh, yeah, sure. Here, lemme get you a towel and something to wear.”  
“Anything but jeans, Jake, you know I won’t fit yours,” he called after the brunette, shivering in the living room.  
Jacob waved his hand in acknowledgement. “Yeah, yeah, you and your motherly hips. You best fit my sweatpants, Eddie, or else you’re wearing Evie’s bathrobe.”  
“Gross, Jake.”  
“Hey, she’s gone for the week, she’d never know.”  
Jacob returned with the things he promised, handing them to his friend. Edward motioned for Jacob to turn around, which he did reluctantly. He then peeled off his soaking wet pants, boxer briefs, and shirt afore drying himself off with the towel from earlier and then pulled on Jacob's offered clothes. The t-shirt rested quite loose on Edward despite definitely being one Jacob stole from him; he must have taken it a while ago. The sweatpants, however, clung to Edward's damp thighs and rear more than he'd like, especially seeing as he had no underwear now. There were also several small tears in the pants, a trend among Frye's clothes. When Jacob turned around, he practically ate Edward alive with his eyes, glued to his trousers.  
"Damn, my jeans really wouldn't have fit you, huh?" he laughed, Edward tugging at the fabric. "Ya know what, you can keep those. I think they look great on you, Eddie."  
Edward grimaced, making Jacob laugh again, scooping up his sopping wet pile of clothes and tossing them in the dryer.  
"You got a sewing kit or something? The holes on these pants are driving me mad, mate," the blonde asked from the other room, still tugging at the fabric to keep it from clinging to his skin.  
"Yeah, Evie bought one a while back," Jacob knocked a few things on the shelf above him out of the way then grabbed a tiny plastic container, tossing it to him when he walked back into the den. "Here ya go, Ed."  
"Thanks."  
Edward sat on the couch, carefully trying not to stab himself in the leg with the needle while sewing up the old sweats. As he was finishing up the last hole, Jacob flopped down next to him holding a hefty mix of shirts and pants.  
He shone Edward a puppy dog gaze. "Hey... while you're here and able to fix things... do you mind...?"  
Edward scowled at him. "Really?"  
"Please? I did manage to find you clothes to wear," he pleaded.  
The corsair rolled his eyes, pulling the needle through and knotting the string to secure the last stitch. "Fine."  
Jacob was beaming. "Ah, thanks, Eddie, you're the best!"  
Edward sighed, stitching each item's tear while Jacob sprawled out with his head on Kenway's lap, scrolling through his phone.  
After about ten minutes, Edward plopped the clothes onto Jacob's chest and huffed. "There, anything else you need me to do, you man-child?"  
"Yeah, actually, can you make dinner please?" he replied, sitting up and setting the clothes on the coffee table.  
"Are you shitting me, mate?"  
"Pretty please? I'll clean the dishes afterwards."  
Edward grumbled but nevertheless stood up. "Fine, but only because I'm hungry too and I know you can't cook for shit."  
Jacob made a happy squeal then leapt to his feet, chanting praises behind Edward as he groggily shuffled into the kitchen. There, the blonde looked over the odd assortment of foods. The Frye twins lived like they were in a college dorm and could only make what could go in the microwave. He shook his head and opened the freezer, finding a frozen pizza haphazardly stuffed into the icebox. Edward took it out and shrugged, figuring it would do to satiate both of them, then turned on the oven.  
Jacob sat at the table already, chatting up the weary-faced Edward while he put the pizza in to bake. He didn't listen to a word Jacob said, just stared at him with frustration while thinking that, even with how awful a cook Frye was, even he could follow the directions on how to bake a frozen meal. He was sure at this point Jacob was either just being lazy or genuinely had no idea what food was in his own home, though Edward assumed it was likely a mix of both predicaments.  
When the timer buzzed, Edward pulled the pizza out of the oven onto a tray then cut it, feeling Jacob's wolfish gaze on the back of his neck. Knowing he wasn't going to bother getting his own food, Edward took Jacob a serving along with a plate of his own and sat across from him at the table.  
"Thank you, Eddie, where would I be without you?" he said with a cheeky grin.  
"Probably still out in the living room," Edward huffed.  
“Yeah, and without me you’d still be outside.”  
The two ate in relative silence, Edward scrolling through his phone to show Jacob he wasn't interested in any small talk. He finished before the brunette so he slid him his plate and kept looking at his screen. Jacob picked up the tableware and tray the pizza used to be on and scrubbed them down at the sink, setting them over a towel to dry on the counter, then returned to his seat at the table. Edward barely glanced at him so Jacob frowned, knowing Edward had caught on to his scheme of pretend incompetence.  
"I finished the dishes; do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
"It's still thundering, mate, power might blow."  
"Okay... Do you want to—"  
"No, not particularly, Jake."  
Jacob squinted at Edward, seeing that yes, in fact, he was mad at him for making him do so much. He sighed, figuring he needed to show his friend he was truly thankful.  
"So, Ed—"  
"No."  
Jacob kicked Edward under the table. "Ya know, even after being so nice earlier you still are an arsehole, Eddie."  
"Yeah, I am, thanks," he replied, kicking Jacob back harder.  
"I wasn't praising you," Jacob muttered, kicking him again.  
Edward set his phone down and glared at him. "Kick me one more fucking time," Jacob sat still and the corsair nodded. "That's what I thought."  
As soon as Edward picked his phone back up, Jacob smirked and kicked him in the knee.  
"That's fucking it, mate!" Edward slapped his phone down then shoved himself away from the table.  
Jacob hopped to his feet, excited that the pair were finally doing something. He backed into the living room as Edward charged at him, tackling Jacob to the ground and pinning his arms down under his knees. Edward then grabbed Jacob's throat with both hands, tucking his fingers deep under Frye's jaw.  
"I fixed your goddamn clothes, I cooked you a fucking meal, and now what? You want me to entertain you?" Edward shouted at him.  
Jacob coughed as he laughed, straining himself to choke back, "C-considering I gave you shel-shelter and clothes, yeah, Eddie, I-I do, and it seems I'm get-getting my way right now."  
Edward groaned, removing his right hand from Jacob's neck and backhanding him. "Goddammit would you just shut the hell up, Jake?"  
Jacob snickered under Edward, slowly turning his head back to face him. "D-damn, Ed, you h-hit hard."  
Edward moved his hands to hold down Jacob's wrists, leaning into him so their faces were closer. "What the fuck is it gonna take to keep you quiet?!"  
Jacob grunted as Edward pressed his thumbs into his wrists' centers and buried his nails in his forearms. "You could try slapping me again."  
Edward shook his head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"I would, actually—" As Jacob was replying with another snarky remark, Edward rolled his eyes and spit on his face. "Ew! What the fuck, Edward?!"  
Kenway flashed a smug grin at him as he started kicking his legs and protesting. "Keep talking and I'm aiming for your mouth next time, mate."  
The two glared at each other for a short minute, both breathing heavy with irritation. Jacob snarled then began writhing around, Edward having to shove harder at his wrists to keep Jacob planted to the floor. The brunette thrusted his hips upwards in an attempt to buck Edward off him, successfully throwing the lighter man off balance. Jacob slid out from under him and with haste clambered onto Edward's back to hold him down. With one hand he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and with the other he wiped Edward's saliva off his cheek.  
"Nasty cunt," Jacob growled, tugging Edward's head back to look up at him.  
The blonde squirmed under him, trying to kick his way free. "Get off me, Jacob!"  
"Well, I might have done that if you hadn't spat on me!" Jacob's eyes glinted with a fiendish plan. Edward instantly caught on and began wriggling more, but to no avail. With both of his hands clutching his face, Jacob held Edward still long enough to return the favor, spitting onto his nose. "See? How do you like it?"  
Edward whined as his face was shoved against the carpet. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry I spat on you, but I think we're even now, mate! Please, get the hell off me!"  
Jacob shook his head, petting his fingers through Edward's hair. "Tsk, tsk, I don't think so. I think you need to prove to me you're worth respecting again after that."  
"What?! Jake, get off—"  
Jacob wrenched Edward's head back, giving him mild whiplash and making the man whimper. "I recommend you stop struggling and that you keep quiet, my dear sailor," He stood up to move to the couch, pulling Edward along with him. Sitting on the loveseat now, he still held the blonde tightly by the hair in his right hand while his left rested on his thigh. Edward winced as he was jerked down to kneel in front of Jacob and gaze up at him. "Can I get a 'yes sir?'"  
"Fuck yo—"  
Jacob slapped Edward across the face with the back of his left hand, making Kenway yelp and bite his tongue. "Can I get a 'yes sir?'"  
Edward swallowed hard, then flicked his eyes up at Jacob's. "Yes... sir..."  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Edward huffed then spit the blood from his tongue bite onto the floor. "Yes. Sir."  
Jacob smiled. "Good boy. Now wait here, I'm going to get you some gifts."  
Edward grudgingly sat still, both out of curiosity in what stunt Jacob was about to pull and out of worry that if he decided to run off Jacob would do far worse to him once he caught up. He didn't have to wait long as Frye soon returned holding a black travel bag. He resumed to his seat in front of Edward, rustling his hair as he walked by.  
"Thank you for waiting, Eddie, you’re so loyal," he leered, unzipping the bag. He pulled out a collar, a leather leash and harness, a pair of metal handcuffs, and a ball gag. "Turn around and undress yourself. Slowly."  
Edward nervously eyed the items as he stood up and began disrobing. Jacob laid back on the sofa, his stare engraving itself into Edward's body. Kenway finally kicked off the sweat pants and placed the clothes on the coffee table. Jacob scooted to the edge of his seat and pulled Edward by the hips toward him, grabbing his wrists and handcuffing them behind his back. He then ordered for Edward to kneel down, which he hesitated in doing, resulting in Jacob yanking Edward's hair and repeating his demand in a brusquer tone. Once he had lowered, Jacob latched the collar around him and tightened it so it would rest around Edward's throat like a choker. He clipped the leash onto it. Next, he fastened the leather harness around Edward's chest.  
“Open your mouth,” Jacob demanded. Edward pressed his lips firmer together, resulting in Frye smacking the side of his head, making Edward’s ears ring for a moment. “I said open your fucking mouth.”  
Edward did this time; the ball gag being pulled into place in the pirate's jaws and fixed firmly in place, the ball resting over his tongue.  
He chuckled with satisfaction. "There we are, now bend over my lap."  
Edward turned towards Jacob and did so, Jacob's knees pressing uncomfortably into his ribcage.  
"That's a good boy," Frye cooed, entwining his right hand's fingers around the leash so it was pulled taut. He slapped his left hand onto Edward's ass, causing him to yelp. “Aw, does it hurt when I smack you like this?”   
Edward attempted to reply, but all he could muster was a weak moan past the gag.   
Jacob snickered, spanking his friend again and receiving another cry in response. “I’m glad. Your little moans are cute.”  
Edward whimpered as he smacked him again, his ears turning red at the sound of Jacob’s gruff laughter. He squeezed his ass in his palm, Edward’s skin turning pink where he had been hit. Jacob sat back against the couch, pulling Kenway up next to him by the leash. He shoved him down onto his back, pulling Edward’s legs up to swing over Jacob’s shoulders, much of Edward’s weight now pressing into the back of his neck.  
The Englishman groped both of Edward’s thighs, situating himself in place with the privateer’s round ass at his chin. Jacob kissed down Edward’s inner thigh, stopping at the underside of his cheek and biting his flesh. His tongue trailed to his taint, licking down Edward in a circular motion. He kissed his rim, the blonde man squirming as the tongue slipped inside him. Drool dripped onto his chin and cheeks past the ball gag, his fingers curling into his palm as Jacob moved his thumb to massage Edward’s taint. He continued stroking his tongue about and inside Kenway, pressing his lips to him as well. Jacob pulled back from lapping at Edward, inserting his middle and index finger into him. Edward’s voice betrayed him, purring as the fingers slid up to Jacob’s knuckles. Jacob took note of this and grinned, sliding in his ring and pinky finger as well, getting a louder purr in reply. He tucked his thumb in, Edward’s moan far strident than the former, arching his back away from Jacob, his cock twitching while Frye gradually began to gently fist him. Jacob grabbed Edward’s harness with his free hand and laid friend across the couch, still prodding inside him. Edward whimpered in pain, his arms aching from the strain of laying on them and Jacob’s fist flexing inside him. Jacob’s free hand travelled up Edward’s chest, tracing over his stomach, rib cage, and toying with his nipple, pinching and pulling it. Edward groaned, his body tingling and toes curling.  
Jacob leaned into Edward’s throat, letting his breath tease his skin. “Enjoying this, are you, my dear?” Edward mewled, his hips shaking as his cock quivered, his breath quickening. “I thought you might, naughty as you are.”  
He bit Edward’s jaw causing a pained yelp. Jacob removed his fist from Edward’s rear, reaching around and unzipping his own jeans. Frye pressed his body against his skin, taking both their members in his hand and rubbing them against each other. Edward writhed about under him and grinded against Jacob, hoping he’d understand that he wanted his cock inside him already, enough with the teasing. The brunette trailed his tongue up Edward’s jaw line to his ear and nibbled him there too, then blew in his ear, making the gagged man squeal. Edward wrapped his legs around Jacob’s midsection and pulled him closer, Jacob having to prop himself up with both hands.  
“Hungry little dog, aren’t you?” Jacob snickered, pressing himself against Edward’s ass. “Just so eager for me to be inside you again, hm?” He shoved one of his hands around Edward’s throat and immediately tightened his white-knuckled grip, Edward’s eyes watering. “Put your legs down, welcher,” Edward did as he was told, receiving a congratulatory pat on the cheek. “Good boy.”  
Jacob flipped Edward over, shoving his face in the couch’s cushions, the slobber from the ball gag wiping over the fabric. He propped his weight up by holding the back of Kenway’s neck, his other hand guiding his cock at last inside him. He thrusted in calmly, to further tease Edward, who grinded his ass against his pelvis.  
Jacob laughed and tautened his grip on his neck. “All right, fine, but only since you’ve been behaving so well, my sweet sailor.”  
He bucked his hips, picking up his pace progressively until he reached a speed in which Edward was crying out almost nonstop. Edward was short of breath with his nose in the sofa and his eyes were clenched shut as he braced himself for each stroke. He found his tongue pressed to the ball gag, like he was a puppy nursing on its mother’s teat. Every now and then Jacob would fiercely slap Edward’s ass with his free hand which would make Edward groan deeply for the moment. A sudden thunder clap resonated through Frye’s apartment, startling Kenway and making him clench. Jacob bit his lip and pulled Edward’s head back by the hair.  
“Trying to end it so soon, Eddie? But the fun’s just beginning!” he crowed, pushing his chest down to Edward’s back and biting his shoulder.  
Edward gave a shrill cry as the teeth buried into his flesh. He tried to squirm out of the bite, but moving made him feel like his skin was about to tear open. He laid still, letting himself sink into the couch cushions while Jacob’s teeth sank into him. When he pulled back, deep marks were left in Edward’s skin, matching the bite on his thigh from earlier. He licked the wound as a small trace of blood from where his canines had dug themselves in dripped out. Edward’s skin stung at the touch of Jacob’s tongue to the cuts, whimpering as Jacob propped himself up higher to return to focusing on fucking Edward harder. As Edward began to reach climax, Jacob pulled out and spun Edward onto his back again, finishing the blonde off by rubbing his cock against his. Kenway’s stomach flexed as he came, white ropes striping him as he lay there trembling. Jacob tilted his head down, moving to a bent over position off the couch and licked Edward’s stomach clean, then moved to his head, running his left hand over his shaft while his right took off Edward’s gag. Immediately the pirate gasped and stretched his jaw, sore from it being forced open for so long. Jacob pulled at the leash to bring Edward upright, sliding onto his knees off the sofa, his face in front of Jacob’s pelvis.  
“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” he whispered to him.   
Edward listened, of course, sticking his tongue out and Jacob pressed the head of his cock to it, spraying into Edward’s throat. He closed his mouth and swallowed, then put his lips to Jacob’s dick and sucked him clean, his half-closed eyes sleepily gazing up at Jacob’s satisfied grin. After a moment, Frye shoved Edward back, tucking his cock into his pants and zipping them. He sat on the couch, Edward turning around on his knees to face him, and Jacob dragged him by the leash up next to him, his head resting on Jacob’s lap.   
He ran his fingers through his yellow hair, Edward lightly breathing with his eyes shut. “You really are obedient, aren’t you, Eddie?”  
Edward sighed. “… Shut up.”  
Jacob chuckled and unclipped his collar, leash, and harness. He patted Edward’s cheek and motioned for him to flip over. He reached around at unlocked the handcuffs, noticing red indents from forcing Edward to lay on the cuffs across his wrists. He put the “gifts” away in their bag then tapped Edward on his lower back.  
“I’m done, you can put clothes on now.”  
Edward groaned but nevertheless stood up and began pulling the clothes back on. As his shirt was tugged into place, Jacob pulled Edward onto his lap, resting his chin on the shoulder he had bit. Edward winced from the sting, squirming slightly. Frye rubbed cheek against Edward’s neck, adjusting himself to plant kisses along his neck and jaw. He pushed Edward’s hair out of his way and tugged his head back by the pony tail to kiss him on the mouth, licking Edward’s lips. Edward opened his mouth and Jacob snuck his tongue under his, then drew back. Kenway bit Jacob’s lip until the skin tore, then forced Jacob down onto his back and laid on top of him, kissing Jacob more, holding his wrists down to keep his hands from wandering. After he got his full, he curled up in the crook of Jacob’s arm, sighing deeply.  
A warm smile spread onto Jacob’s face, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch onto Edward and took a deep breath in. I suppose I’m sleeping in jeans tonight, he thought, laying one last kiss on Edward’s head and an arm around his side afore closing his eyes, feeling himself drift off with his friend.


End file.
